


Exhaustion

by Darkmoonwriter



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkmoonwriter/pseuds/Darkmoonwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin works himself to exhaustion, Arthur takes pity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhaustion

Arthur awoke to the soft morning light that entered his room through the small gape in his currents. He yawned and rolled over, the last thing he wanted right now was for Merlin to come in and call him out of bed. Speak of the devil. . .Arthur groaned softly as he heard the latch of the door being clumsily opened and someone walk in. Arthur closed his eyes and waited. . .but opened them once again when he didn't hear Merlin's cheerful voice fill the room and the currents being shoved aside harshly. He saw Merlin standing in the middle of the room, looking around with that adorable confused look on his face.  
". . .What are you doing?" Arthur asked after a moment of just watching him. Merlin snapped to attention. Jumping slightly as he turned and looked, as if noticing Arthur for the first time.  
"Oh! I see you're awake." He commented, turning and picking up some discarded clothes on the ground. Arthur sat up, sensing something was off with his manservant.  
"Yes I am." He said dryly, watching as Merlin tossed the dirty clothes into the basket of clean ones. "Merlin. . .are you feeling alright?"  
"Oh. Fine. Just been working. forgot to sleep. again, well not forget just. . .made myself not to. does that make sense?" Arthur raised an eyebrow.  
"Have you been at the cider again?" Merlin turned.  
"No. . .just tired. Sorry M'lord." Merlin said, giving a lop sided grin as he walked forward. . .only to run right into a stone wall. Arthur's eyes widened as he watched his servant take a slip, landing back on the cold floor. He rolled his eyes, waiting for Merlin to get up and start spouting excuses. Only Merlin made no movement to get up.

Merlin gave a soft sigh and rolled over. Something smelled nice, just like Arthur. He opened his eyes, the last thing he remembered was being on the floor, and the floor was defiantly not this soft. He sat up, he was in Arthur's bed, the sheet tucked around his thin frame neatly. Merlin blinked, trying to remember how he got there when the door opened and Gwen came through holding a tray.  
"Oh good! you're awake!" She smiled gracefully going over.  
"Uh. . .I guess I am." Merlin shrugged, still confused as he watched Gwen set the tray down and open a small glass bottle and handing it to him.  
"Thats from Guise. He says It'll help you get your strength back quicker, I also brought you some bread." Merlin took the bottle carefully, studying it before taking a few gulps. Once he swallowed he looked back at her.  
"If you don't mind me asking. . .what happened?"  
"Oh. . .Arthur said you fainted or. . .something like that." she hide a laugh, choosing not to mention the bruise she could see forming on Merlin's forehead. "He was worried. He came to Guise who said you had just worked yourself to exhaustion. He then just instructed me to check on you through out the day."  
"Day?" Merlin looked up from his bread glancing out the window, then back to her. "How long have I been out?"  
"most of the day, I say it's nearly supper time." Merlin's eyebrows shot up. . .did the prince just allow him to spend all day sleeping in his bed?


End file.
